Gunning Down Romance
by Crysie
Summary: Yamato has a growing obsession with having sexual relationships, yet a past between Taichi and Yamato makes it hard for the brunette to try and help him. Taito! [Chp 5]
1. Small Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own the title of this fic, which is stolen from Savage Garden. It's a beautiful song.  
  
Hey, this is a fic I wrote while taking a break from writing_ Unspeakable_. It portrays Yamato as rather slutty, but it suits this fic immensely. Oh, and you'll see a lot of brotherly/sisterly stuff in this fic because I think Hikari and Taichi's relationship is neat. And there isn't any bashing of Sora because I don't like it very much.  
  
**Gunning Down Romance  
Chapter 1:  
  
**He was always so pure, so light––everything Yagami Taichi was not. As the brunette watched his best friend from day to day, it was a wonder how someone so angelic looking and graceful could be such a a tramp. Taichi cringed at the negative thought of his best friend, but he wasn't a liar, and deeming Yamato at that was true.  
  
As they say, the truth hurts. Taichi could only gap at the once composed best friend of his with complete ashamed and astonishment. The blonde strode across the cafeteria, vaguely acknowledging each person who called his name and the various girls who giggled perpetually. In his arm was a lunch tray with a meek sandwich and drink on it. No wonder he was so thin. Then, the graceful creature sat next to a beautiful girl, who he was supposedly seeing, and ignored the rest of the world.  
  
Taichi sighed and set down his own sandwich that he had been currently eating until spotting Yamato. It always seemed so difficult to accomplish anything, even as simple as eating, when Yamato appeared. The friend of his was so perfect, everything he wasn't. Besides, Yamato hadn't called him in over a week, leaving the brunette feeling rather dejected and forgotten. Then again, this always happened whenever Yamato began seeing someone new. Although, as some would put it, he saw someone new in bed every week.  
  
Hey Taichi. How's it going?  
  
Taichi glanced up to find Sora taking a seat next to him. Immediately the cheerful front Taichi used was put on, causing him to force a warm smile and greet the red headed girl politely.  
  
I see you've noticed Kana.  
  
Taichi inquired, screwing his face tightly.  
  
Sora motioned to the table Yamato was sitting at; more precisely, the girl on his lap, with beautiful long blue hair and eyes.  
  
Oh. Yeah.  
  
Hopefully there won't be a pregnancy scare like last time, said Sora, sighing as she took a bite of her lunch.   
  
The two were silent for a few minutes, both lost in thought over Yamato, the friend that they have seemed to have lost to the world of lust and sex. It was only until Koushiro took a seat across from the two that the silence was broken.  
  
Did you notice Yamato's new girl––  
  
Taichi snapped. I've gotta get to class. Taichi stood and left the table before either Sora or Koushiro could apologize. They were always saying sorry for things that weren't a fault of theirs, and it was almost rather annoying. As Taichi walked through the mindless groups of people standing around, he could here someone greeting him, yet he didn't pay acknowledge them. He only kept walking.  
  
***  
  
––and then Miyako spit on him! Then Davis––  
  
Hikari, can you keep quiet for a few minutes? I'm trying to do my homework, Taichi said, mentally cursing his parents for forcing the two siblings to share a room together, regardless of the fact that he was seventeen.  
  
No you're not. The page is blank and you're just staring at it numbly.  
  
It wouldn't be blank if you kept your mouth shut every once and a while.  
  
You're sure grouchy tonight, Hikari said, her voice immediately softening, want to talk about it?  
  
I'm sorry, but never mind. It's nothing, really.  
  
Let me take a wild guess: Yamato has _another_ new girlfriend? the younger girl interrogated.  
  
Yes, but that isn't––  
  
Don't even think about lying, Taichi! I know as well as you do that all of us Digidestined think he has a problem with sex. For goodness sake, Takeru even is beginning to worry about his brother. This is the fourth new girl in two and a half weeks. Hikari then sighed and tilted her head. You'd think he'd wait between each one for a little while.  
  
Don't forget the one night stands, Taichi mumbled. Frowning, he said, We shouldn't be discussing him. He's our friend––  
  
We're only concerned, Hikari pointed out. And we aren't the only ones. Us younger ones were talking about it today, in fact.  
  
I hope you're not upsetting Takeru.  
  
We aren't. He was the one who brought it up, she replied.  
  
Taichi glanced at his sister, who was now opening her own homework up and looking through some papers. He turned to his homework, beginning to reminisce all of the times he and Yamato would do their homework together, before his best friend became neurotic for sexual pleasure.   
  
A knock on the door interrupted the two siblings from their homework as their mother smiled warmly when she poked her head in. Taichi, honey, you have a visitor.  
  
Taichi set down his pencil and followed his mother to the den. There he spotted a beautiful blonde at the door.  
  
Hi Taichi.  
  
H-hi Yamato. A familiar look in Yamato's gaze caused Taichi to tell his mother, We're going to take a walk around. I'll be back in less than an hour.  
  
Once the two boys were outside, petty talk of how classes and the teachers and basically of everything in the world of schooling . It hadn't lasted very long, for other things were on both of the boys' minds.  
  
So, how come you never said hi to me today?  
  
When was this? Taichi asked, immediately scanning his mind for a time when they spoke to each other during the day, yet, there wasn't one that he could recall.  
  
At lunch. You were passing the table I was sitting at and I said hi, but you just walked right past me without a moment's glance.  
  
Well why haven't you made any attempt to chat with me for the past week? Taichi retorted, swallowing nervously and hugging his body very tightly.  
  
I've been busy I guess, Yamato admitted.  
  
Of course you have. Whatnot with the dumping of Ayaka and asking out of Kana.  
  
You know about that? Yamato asked.  
  
Of course. I'm _supposedly _your best friend. It's also quite easy to see that when your down each other's throats during school, and God who knows what goes on at night.  
  
We have slept with each other yet, Yamato whispered. Taichi detected a hint of embarrassment in his voice. And you are my best friend, aren't you?  
  
Taichi turned to Yamato, who seemed very childish-like in the chilling winter evening. Scarfed, almost frightened, it seemed. I hope I am, but with the way you've been treating both me and yourself is rather absurd.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Well like I said, you haven't made any attempt to talk to me in a week, and you basically ignore me when you're with your other friends––  
  
Not about that. About the way I treat myself. What did you mean by that? Yamato probed, hugging his own body and leaning closer to Taichi.  
  
Taichi took a moment to allow his surroundings fill his mind, regardless if they were rather chilling and cold, with cars honking distantly. Swallowing, he blurted, You're going to get a STD one of these days. You realize this don't you? You've probably had sex more times than my parents have in a life time! How could you do this to yourself––  
  
Don't fucking start! Yamato yelled, shoving Taichi away from him. You don't understand and it's not like you fucking care! You were one of those people a year ago. You wanted this body and so you took it. So don't be a hypocrite! I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Yamato never gave Taichi a chance to say anything in reply because he quickly crossed the street and took off into the night.   
  
But I'm not like them because I love you, Taichi whispered to himself. And then, he walked back home in attempt to get rid of the chilliness of the air and the further distance between him and his best friend.  
  
**End of Chapter 1  
  
**I hope you like this so far. Please give me any sort of feedback because it would be greatly appreciated.  
  



	2. Plaguing Anxiety

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
I'm using my band from _Unspeakable _in this story. Also, I hope this brings some happiness. Those who are reading that story know it's not a happy one -_-  
  
**Gunning Down Romance  
Chapter 2: Plaguing Anxiety**  
  
The snow fell softly around Taichi as he walked to school, yet he was quite oblivious to it due to the serious thoughts that flowed through his mind. The previous night's escapade loomed hauntingly in his brain, causing the brunette to feel sick to heart. He wondered how he allowed Yamato to cross the border of innocent dating to full blown abusing his body. Could he of not stopped it? Or perhaps if he had confessed his feelings for the blue eyed blonde they would be together, and Yamato wouldn't be running through relationships endlessly.  
  
Sighing, Taichi crept into the school and tried his best to fall hidden into the crowd, feeling too rejected and hurt to even say a greeting to any fellow school mates.   
  
Hey Taichi!  
  
Wincing, he turned to look at Sora, who happened to be smiling, but when she caught the expression on Taichi's face, she frowned and asked what was wrong.  
  
Nothing's wrong. I just had a rotten sleep. That's all.  
  
I don't think that _that's all_. Now tell me, what's wrong? She smiled at Taichi and lightly took a hold of his wrist, beginning to nudge him in the direction of class.  
  
I just feel a little mad that Yamato is using his body like the way he is. It's so sick and disgusting.  
  
Have you ever thought of telling him that yourself? she suggested.  
  
I did last night. At the surprised look on Sora's face, he continued, He came over, we talked, I yelled, he walked away––  
  
Wait! Hold on a minute––why did he come over to your house?   
  
He was coming to ask why I hadn't said hi to him in the hallway––  
  
And you and I both know that's not true, Sora said a matter-of-factly.  
  
Taichi stopped walking and took a hold of Sora's sleeve. And why the hell do you say that?  
  
As if Yamato would actually give a shit about something as small as that. Way may be loosing him, but I know that much for sure. Besides, he hadn't talked to you all week.  
  
Well then there, maybe that's why. Some people _do_ like to talk to me, you know, Taichi muttered grumpily, beginning his trek to class again.  
  
Sora laughed. Of course! Who could resist you?  
  
_A lot of people, including Yamato_, Taichi thought to himself._  
  
_***  
  
It wasn't until lunch that Taichi saw Yamato for the first time that day. Looking as beautiful as ever, he had his arm wrapped around the lovely Kana. He was staring at the blonde for a few minutes, quite oblivious of his surroundings, until the very person he was looking at stared back at him. Taichi gasped outloud and had to grab the table to stop himself from falling back.  
  
Yamato mouthed.  
  
he mouthed back.  
  
Yamato outstretched one of his long fingers in a motion to come over to his table. Obeying, Taichi got up, dumped his food into the trash, and strode over to the table.  
  
Hi Taichi, Yamato said once Taichi was in hearing distance.  
  
Um hey  
  
I hope you're still not sour about last night.  
  
What happened last night? Kana asked, although looking _very_ uninterested as she picked at her lavish nails.  
  
None of your concern, Yamato said. Turning back to Taichi, he said,   
  
I-I'm fine.  
  
Good. Then I suppose I'll see you tonight?   
  
Taichi's nose wrinkled slightly as confusion swept over him. What's tonight?  
  
My concert, of course. And I expect you there because I would like to talk to you afterwards, Yamato replied; his voice was so knowing, like he planned every single word. And he was so composed  
  
What about our date you promised me afterwards? Kana snapped, You promised to take me somewhere special so you know.  
  
The blonde's eyes rolled and he said, Of course we'll still go. You know how girls are, Taichi.  
  
Taichi couldn't help but glare at his friend. Yamato knew very well that Taichi was gay, didn't date girls, and didn't know how girls are. He only used to hear about it when Yamato and he were actually close.  
  
I'll be there, Taichi found himself saying.  
  
Oh yeah, and you can bring Sora and Koushiro if you want. Actually, why don't you tell all of our friends to come tonight. No charge, I swear. Just show up tomorrow and you're in.  
  
***  
  
This is absurd! I'm not going!  
  
Taichi called, running after her down the hallway. Everyone else has agreed to come except you. Think about it: we can confront him about his behavior and maybe convince him to stop it.  
  
Her arms persisted to cross as she continued to walk at a steady pace down the hallway.  
  
I really need you there. You're the only one who fucking understands.  
  
Sora stopped midway. She turned sharply and asked, What is there to understand? I don't know what you're saying.  
  
I don't either. But it sounded good and made you listen to me.  
  
She huffed one more time, but slowly, she agreed to come.   
  
Okay, now let's go ask everyone else.  
  
You lied to me?  
  
Of course. How else was I going to get you to come? Taichi proceeded to snicker as Sora began to chase him down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
Are they still behind us? Taichi asked, not trusting himself as a recently new driver to glance into the review mirror if the two cars behind them were indeed following or not.  
  
Hikari replied. And why are you so nervous tonight anyway? We should enjoy ourselves. It's not everyday that one of our best friends invites us to watch his next gig.  
  
He has another agenda, Hikari, Takeru replied.   
  
Taichi couldn't help think how cool and collected he sounded, so similar to his brother. This led him to wondering if he would ever turn out like Yamato.  
  
We're almost there, Taichi stated, in an attempt to change the subject.  
  
Good to know, but is Takeru right? Hikari asked, almost sounding rather angry.  
  
No. Nothing's going on. I'm just stressed about school, that's all.  
  
However, both Hikari and Takeru could see past the lie, and they both nodded to each other quietly.  
  
A few minutes later, they were arriving at the small building where Yamato would be playing within the hour. Taichi could feel his palms sweating.   
  
Everything between them was so weird, and what did Yamato want to talk to him about afterwards?  
  
Taichi led the others towards the already long line-up to enter.  
  
Are you sure we're going to get in? Ken asked from behind, as he and the others approached the line behind Taichi, except Joe, who was at university, Mimi (for she still lived in America), and Yamato for obvious reasons.  
  
I'm pretty sure, Taichi said, although his voice wavered. What if Yamato did this as some sort of plot of revenge because of their fight the other night? To make them look stupid?  
  
_Don't be silly_, he scolded himself. _Yamato is your friend and wouldn't do that, even if he was angry. Although, he such a different person now But am I any different? I'm quieter now, more reserved than I used to be  
  
_Shaking his head, he attempted making petty talk of trivial things in his life to the Digidestined. Pretty soon, all of them were giggling and excited about the concert, either completely forgetting about Yamato's situation or trying to ignore it to have fun at the concert; Taichi was the only one who had Yamato looming in the back of his mind.  
  
A short time later, the line moved rather briskly and they found themselves about to be confronted by the security guards.  
  
one said gruffly.  
  
We're friends of Yamato. He said we'd be let in for free, Taichi said, mungering up his voice as steady as possible to sound confident.  
  
The man pulled out a piece of paper and began to scan the list.   
  
Taichi Yagami. And the rest of them are his friends, as well, Taichi said, beginning to name each one off.  
  
none of you are on here. Get out of here, you little punks!  
  
What?! No! He said we would be let in for free! Taichi argued, trying to keep his voice low as to not attract any unwanted attention.  
  
Musorki, let em in. Yamato told me nine of them would show up and I have the brunette on my list, and am pretty sure as for the rest, another security guard shouted from the other side as he took the tickets.  
  
Without an apology, the security man allowed them inside and stamped each of their hands.  
  
Ugh, why wouldn't they both have a list of guests? Taichi complained.  
  
From beside him, Sora shrugged. At least we got in.  
  
Tech crews were busily preparing speakers, instruments, and such for the performance while many of the people inside were getting drinks or beginning to crowd around the small stage to be up front. They were inside one of the few bars in Odaiba that allowed performances to occur (although would make special efforts to not sell any alcohol to minors).  
  
Looks like it's going to be crowded tonight, Ken commented.   
  
Should we stand around the stage, grab a table while they're still available, or... what? Takeru asked.  
  
We don't have to stick together. I'm staying here after the show anyway to hang out with Yamato for a bit. Everyone just have fun, Taichi said, although looking far less convinced that he would be having any fun tonight. Too much was on his mind  
  
With those words, many little groups were formed. Davis and a few of the others went to crowd around stage, Ken spotted someone he knew from soccer and went to chat with him, and Koushiro, Sora and Taichi went to grab a table, preferring not to be in the middle of jumping crowds and mosh-pits (even though Yamato's band wasn't punk at all).  
  
It looks like it's going to start soon, Sora commented.  
  
It should in a little while.  
  
Thirteen minutes, to be exact, if they run on time, although they probably won't, Koushiro said, shaking his head. These sort of strange events never do.  
  
Kou, you are strange at times, Sora said with a giggle, and even managed one out of Taichi. She turned to the brunette and asked, Do you have any idea what Yamato wants to talk to you about?  
  
Taichi shrugged. Not too much. Maybe about the other night when we argued. We didn't get much of a chance to talk because of Kana being there.  
  
Sora nodded, and then began to peer onto the stage where Yamato and his band would soon be playing. I wonder if Yamato will be famous when he's older?  
  
It's doubtful, Koushiro said. Not to rain on your parade, but there's quite a low chance of Yamato actually breaking a record deal. He may manage to play in one of these types of facilities, but that doesn't exactly mean he'll keep remaining like this.  
  
Take that back! Taichi snapped, standing up. Yamato is one of the most talented and best people I know in the world! If anyone will do it, he will!  
  
Both Sora and Koushiro sat wide eyed, staring at their friend.  
  
Calm down, I only meant Koushiro began, trailing off  
  
Taichi sighed and lowered his head. Sorry guys. I'm just confused right now. I'm going to grab something to drink.  
  
As he walked away, he could hear Sora whisper, Confused about what?  
  
Ignoring her, he walked away and went to find a washroom. Once he found the correct place, he went inside and brushed a splash of cold water on his cheeks.  
  
Need a drink? a young man with rugged looks asked, handing a small bottle of whiskey at him.  
  
no thanks. Just as he was about to turn away, he suddenly took the bottle from the man's grasp and gulped until he couldn't get the awful, almost burning stuff down his throat anymore.   
  
He handed the bottle back, nodded a thanks, and went out of the washroom, intent on finding his way back to the table. Even though being tightly tipsy, it wasn't hard, and he found himself back in the content company of Sora and Koushiro again.  
  
Oh! It's starting! Sora squealed.  
  
The lights dimmed and spotlights lit the stage. The drummer of Yamato's band jumped out, grinned at the audience, and began playing on it. Then, the keyboardist came out, waved and began his movement across the keys. The guitar player was the one who appeared next, and started to strum in beat with the other instruments.  
  
The ones who had been cheering held their breath as Yamato appeared on stage; then, as if the volume that had been down, suddenly turned full blast as a wave of screams came from the female audience.  
  
Yamato immediately became in tune with the others and sang the rest of that song. It was quite wild; Koushiro and Sora kept laughing excitedly at the females who were shouting out hundreds of I love you, Yamato!. Many of them tried body surfing onto the stage, even. One succeeded, gave Yamato a kiss, and nearly fainted.  
  
He laughed good heatedly, took the microphone and began to talk with his graceful tone that just pulls you into what he's saying, Good evening everyone! I would like to take this opportunity to thank those who are here because of you weren't, I'd be fucking broke and wouldn't be chased by all you beautiful fan girls. At that, he winked and began another one of his songs.  
  
The evening continued on like that, him singing each song, every few pausing to say a few words. Everyone seemed to enjoy it, even Taichi, who watched Yamato up on stage with complete and utter desire, almost quite visibly aroused in state.   
  
It was beginning to become quite late Koushiro noticed, and the band seemed to show it too, for they were beginning to look a little drained, although at the same time looking wild. Yamato glistened on stage as he winked one last time and ran off waving from the stage with his band mates.  
  
I suppose we should get going? Sora suggested, waving her hands at the other Digidestined, who were slowly gathering together around the table.  
  
Each were talking excitedly about the concert, obviously pleased with the production. Taichi remembered he was supposed to meet Yamato back stage and turned to Sora.  
  
Hey, want to drive Hikari and Takeru home? You can take the car to your apartment and I'll pick it up tomorrow.  
  
Sora took the keys from Taichi and asked, What about you?  
  
I'll catch a ride home with Yamato, or take the cab if worse comes to worse. Taichi turned to Hikari, Oh, and I'll probably be home late or something so if I'm not back by the time mom and dad go to bed, tell them I'm staying at Yamato's, okay?  
  
Yeah. Sure, she replied. Come on, guys. Let's get going.  
  
Taichi watched them descend, then went to find a way to get backstage. He found a door leading behind there, but an employee to the store was guarding it. She looked at Taichi's wrist and said, Oh, you're free to go behind since you're a guest.  
  
Awesome. Thanks, Taichi said as he went up the short steps to find himself backstage. He spotted Ren, the keyboardist from the band, talking with one of the techies. Hey Ren!  
  
Ren smiled as Taichi approached. Haven't seen you in ages! Why do you never hang around us anymore?  
  
Taichi shrugged. Have you seen Yamato?  
  
Yeah, he's in the room over there breaking up with Kana.  
  
Just then, the girl with long blue hair stormed out of the room. I never even got a chance to sleep with you and now I lost the bet with my friends! she screamed. You worthless asshole!  
  
Taichi glanced at Ren, who seemed to think nothing of it and went back to his conversation with the techie. Sighing, he made his way to the room and knocked on the open door.  
  
A warm smile greeted him as Yamato ushered him in. Hi Taichi!  
  
Sorry about your break up with  
  
Think nothing of it! Yamato said, seeming to force a grin as he waved a hand. She was nothing but a whore. Using me in a bet Whatever.  
  
Well, I want to say that you're not worthless You were great up there, by the way!  
  
Yamato tossed something at Taichi as he said this and leaned against a wall.  
  
Taichi caught the soda and opened it greedily, gulping it down at a quick rate. It was refreshing after the horrible whiskey. He glanced up to find Yamato staring at him intensely.  
  
Do you want another soda? Yamato asked, nudging towards the empty can.  
  
Taichi shook his head as a small grin covered his expression. Those girls go wild for you!  
  
Yamato stood from the wall he was leaning on and moved slightly closer to Taichi so that they were almost standing right across from each other. I know, he said with a wink. None of them can resist me, and I'm guessing you can't either?  
  
Taichi's nose wrinkled. Why do you say that?  
  
Because you're aroused. You're not sporting a bulge in your pants, but I know you very well, Yagami. Yamato's voice was so sensual that it caught Taichi off guard, and he felt himself moving closer and closer to his blonde friend.  
  
I he stuttered.  
  
You know you want me, Yamato said with a sly grin. And I'm allowing you to take me.  
  
With those words Taichi could not hold himself back. Perhaps he could of if he weren't slightly tipsy, or even if he was not quite so aroused and eager to please himself. Moving forward, he lifted Yamato against the wall and began kissing him mercilessly.  
  
Oh Taichi Yamato groaned, kissing him back just as fiercly.   
  
Taichi escaped himself into Yamato, bringing him onto the floor, kissing him all the same.   
  
Yet, something in the back of his mind was screaming. Pushing it away, he furthered his actions on Yamato, although not yet past clothing  
  
Loving every single minute of being with him.  
  
**End of Chapter   
  
**Oooh, make out scene! Yay!  
  
Hope this is okay and I'm not boring everyone to death. I would really appreciate any comments, thank you.


	3. Let Me Show You

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon, unfortunately.  
  
I've been gone for ages, and I do apologize. A lot of bad things have been happening in my life and I needed - and am still - sorting through them. I hope I've not been forgotten! ;)   
  
It seems so quiet around here... Where have all of the Taito fans gone to?  
  
**Gunning Down Romance  
Chapter 3: Let Me Show You...  
  
**Taichi, still laying upon the floor on top of Yamato, was lost in the blonde's scent of pleasure. The room was silent; mind you, the harsh breathing from the pair between kisses could almost be loud enough to hear from outside of the door. Yet, no thoughts were on that by either male.  
  
A shirt lay crumpled on the floor next to them; wrinkled, almost torn because of the sexual frustration Taichi held.   
  
Mmm Taichi Keep going, Yamato breathed out, arching his hips in a sign that he wanted his pants to be taken off.  
  
It was at this point that Taichi completely stopped and gaped silently at his blonde friend, everything dawning on him. He almost became too lost in the moment to care what he had done to his friend.   
  
Are you going to continue or what? Yamato queried, sounding rather annoyed.  
  
No, I'm not. I don't want you like this––  
  
Then what the fuck was the point of kissing me? he demanded, pushing the brunette off of him. He grabbed his shirt and stood, beginning to put it on.  
  
You came onto me and I couldn't help it––  
  
You can't resist me, so what was the point of even stopping? Fuck Taichi, take what you can get when you can.  
  
Taichi frowned and said, I don't want you in this sort of way Don't you see? I want to be with you, but I can't stand the idea of just taking you.  
  
Again, you mean? Or are you forgetting our little encounter a year ago? Yamato questioned.  
  
No, I did not forget, but I don't want to just use you. I don't want to treat you like those other fuckers do.  
  
I choose to be this way. Deal with it. You were one of those people, so stop being a hypocrite.  
  
That was the last thing Taichi heard from Yamato before he stormed out of the room, leaving the brunette feeling rather lost and rejected. Again, he let Yamato slip out of his grasp without telling him how he felt. Sighing, he composed his presence and left the room.  
  
Taichi could see Yamato with Ren, laughing at something. When Yamato's gaze met with Taichi's, he smiled, leaving Taichi rather confused. He walked up to the pair.  
  
Hey Taichi. I didn't think you would come out of the room, Yamato laughed, then mentioning something to Ren about what to do with a certain piece of equipment.  
  
Taichi continued to stand there, blinking. How could Yamato do that? Act as if they didn't have a raging argument a minute ago.  
  
You okay? Ren asked, wearing a concerned expression on his face.  
  
Yeah. Yamato I need a ride home.  
  
All right. Let me finish packing and I'll give you a lift home.  
  
It was a half an hour of awkwardness for Taichi. He could only gape at Yamato as he gathered his and his bandmates stuff together to leave in Kenta's van. Now that Taichi recalled, Yamato did the same thing when they argued a few nights ago as well.  
  
As the two began driving away, Taichi could not hold himself back from asking, Why do you do that?  
  
Do what? Yamato queried.  
  
Pretend that we didn't argue.  
  
The world unfortunately doesn't revolve around you, Taichi. If you expect me to be upset after every argument we have, then you're wrong. People don't want to see me angry, so I'm not going to act it.  
  
Taichi sighed, glancing out of the window. I'm not sorry I stopped.  
  
You should be. I would have given you one hell of a time.  
  
Been there. Done that. It's not how I want you.  
  
How much more do I have to offer you? Sex is what I can give you best. Taichi watched as Yamato's grip tensed on the steering wheel.  
  
I don't want sex from you. I want you for you.  
  
Well then think of me as sex.  
  
Why does everything have to be about that with you? We're concerned  
  
And who's _we_ referring to? Yamato asked, again tensing up.  
  
Taichi swallowed. Your friends. Your _real_ friends.  
  
Fucking bullshit, Yamato murmured.  
  
Why do you do this to yourself? Why let people fucking use you like that? Taichi demanded, his temper slowly beginning to flare. Yamato was his best friend, who could be described as the love of his life  
  
Shut up, Taichi! Just stop it! You don't know me anymore!  
  
I hate seeing you like this! Watching you day today fucking around with people––it hurts me  
  
Again, not everything's about you. When did you become so selfish?  
  
When I began loving you. And aching for you everyday to be with you, and not just for sex––  
  
That's a fucking lie––  
  
Why? Why is that a lie? Is it hard to believe that someone is in love with you? Wants to be with you for who you are? Taichi asked.  
  
Yamato suddenly pulled over and slammed on the brakes. I have a gorgeous body, of course not––  
  
There's a difference between someone wanting you for just your body and for you. I want both––  
  
Again, here we go with the selfishness  
  
Taichi bit his lip back from screaming in frustration. I'm concerned––  
  
Okay, so you just worry about me. That doesn't mean you're in love with me––  
  
Stop interrupting me before I can finish! I'm concerned about you, yes, but I want you. I've said this so many times tonight, but I want you for you. I don't just want to get into your pants. I love you  
  
There was a moment of silence for the first time that evening with Yamato gripping the steering wheel tightly while staring straight ahead and Taichi staring at his blonde friend.   
  
Get out of the car, Taichi.  
  
What? Ugh, fuck you. You just can't fucking accept that someone loves you for you––  
  
Get out! Yamato screamed.  
  
Taichi climbed out of the car and slammed the door. Immediately Yamato slammed on the gas pedal and sped into the first lane, almost hitting a car. Taichi watched him until he was out of distance.  
  
The first thing Taichi did was scream in frustration and kick at anything in reach––the rocks and grass mainly, earning himself dirty runners and a stubbed toe. Calming down a touch, he ran a hand through his hair and began walking through the park that would be a shortcut home. Taichi was so sure he was right, right that Yamato was afraid of someone loving him for who he was.  
  
It didn't take very long for him to jog through the park and a few blocks to his apartment; he was feeling rather grateful that Yamato hadn't kicked him out of his car sooner. He quickly took off his shoes and went into his bedroom.  
  
Hikari, you up?  
  
No reply.  
  
  
  
Taichi sighed; she must already be asleep. Just how long was he on the floor with Yamato? Unable to find his alarm clock under his pile of clothes, he crawled into bed without the knowledge of time.   
  
Sleep seemed to be an unreasonable request at this point, for Taichi could not get his mind off Yamato in order for sweet slumber to take place. He hoped if he told Hikari everything, she might help a little.  
  
***  
  
I didn't see that one coming, Hikari said, giggling as she rolled her eyes.  
  
You knew?  
  
Of course I did. It's so obvious you want Yamato that even Daisuke suspects something!  
  
Taichi groaned and buried his head into his pillow. he whined, why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have asked advice from you then and not gotten in such a big fight with Yamato.  
  
Well, you told me everything using one breath so I'm sure its fixable. Just apologize––  
  
For what? Being right? Taichi retorted.  
  
Ahem, let me finish. You apologize for invading his personal decisions. If I predict correctly, Yamato will probably accept because of what you said about his reaction to arguing afterwards. Then, you can maybe grow close and end up dating.  
  
Taichi let Hikari's words sink in for a moment or two, allowing his mind to grasp Hikari's idea. That might just be a good thing, but what if he starts dating another girl? Or what if he tries well, you know  
  
Hikari rolled her eyes yet again. I know what sex is; I'm almost fifteen. Anyway, just tell him a firm   
  
Do you have any idea how hard it is for guys... to...  
  
To control themselves?  
  
yeah, basically.  
  
I'm just trying to help, Hikari said. Do what you please. Just don't let hormones get in the way, or else Yamato will be allowing himself to abuse.  
  
I guess. Thanks Hikari. Taichi smiled.  
  
***  
  
Taichi grumbled as he sat down at a free table. Just as he thought he would get a chance to talk to Yamato, something would happen that would prevent the wanting situation to occur. It was if the world was out to get him from having any mind rest!  
  
Hey Taichi. Sora smiled as she sat down. Her smile vanished as she stared at me for another moment. You look awful.  
  
Thanks. My confidence just flew sky high, I muttered.  
  
She apologized. I'm not going to ask you what's wrong, but if you want to tell me  
  
Taichi smiled at his friend's caring nature, yet turned the reply down. A hand suddenly pressed gently on his shoulder as a body slid into the chair next to his. Taichi glanced and almost gasped.  
  
Hey Taichi. Mind if we share a table? Yamato asked, already taking a bite of his sandwich before Taichi even had the chance to reply.  
  
Sora was gaping at Yamato as much as Taichi was. The last time he had sat with them was ages ago –– months, perhaps. What was even more peculiar was the fact that the two males had a fight the night before, and here Yamato was yet again acting as if nothing of the sort happened.  
  
The three sat in an uncomfortable silence, although Yamato seemed to treat it as if it was perfectly ordinary. Yamato suddenly turned to Sora.  
  
Can you leave for a few minutes? I need a word with our dear friend.  
  
Sora, still wide eyed, stood without her tray and walked away, glancing over her shoulder every few minutes. Taichi watched her meet with Koushiro and nod her head towards them.  
  
Taichi, I think we need to set something straight.  
  
Taichi's attention was brought back to Yamato and startled, he asked, And what would that be?  
  
Yamato took a bite of his sandwich and set it down as elegantly as he talked. I can never be in a relationship with you. It's not in me to be with one person–– Yamato stuck a hand up and waved his hand as Taichi was about to protest, ––I tried to give you these hints, but you just don't seem to take them.  
  
Taichi's eyes narrowed and he said, You were about to have sex with me.  
  
Yamato sighed as if he was bored sitting with Taichi. Let's not get into this argument again. You leave me be and I'll leave you alone.  
  
I don't want to be left alone.  
  
Yamato picked up his sandwich and took another bite. He sat thoughtfully for a few minutes and was about to speak when Taichi found the words first.  
  
I'm sorry... About everything. About making out with you, leading you on. About invading your personal space... You have to understand, you're my friend and what you do is important to me.  
  
Yamato snorted. Taichi, you sound like a girl. Don't turn this into an afterschool drama because it isn't one.  
  
Yamato stood and left.   
  
***  
  
Hikari sat nodding her head and painting her fingernails as she listened to her brother report the conversation he had with Yamato.  
  
He's a strange one, she said lightly, lifting her hand to judge the polish.  
  
Yes, and frustrating. Beautiful. Kind.  
  
Taichi groaned. Why did he have to be in love with the sex fiend? The cool, calm sex fiend.  
  
Why don't you ask him on a date?  
  
What good would that do?  
  
Hikari shrugged. Maybe he will take you seriously and see that you want him more than just sex.  
  
I guess I could, but what––  
  
The doorbell interrupted Taichi, and in barely a minute, his mother shouted that Yamato was here.   
  
As he entered the room, Yamato gave him a warm, rich smile. Hi Taichi. I thought we could hang out tonight.  
  
Taichi didn't dare speak, but Hikari filled the space by saying, Have fun.  
  
That was that. Taichi put on his shoes and followed Yamato outside.  
  
I hate your games.  
  
Yamato glanced at Taichi. Surely you don't think that's what this all is.  
  
Yes, I do. And stop talking as if you're some prince who doesn't know teenage language.  
  
Yamato gave a chuckle. Teenage language'? The things you say when your annoyed.  
  
Whatever. I'm getting tired of arguing with you. If you don't see that I want to be with you, then that's your problem and I'm not going to bother making any attempts.  
  
But where's the fun in that?  
  
Taichi glanced over to Yamato as he stopped walking with distinct sparkle in his eyes. Yamato, please... Just don't.  
  
Don't what?  
  
Taichi shrugged and sighed. He sat on the grass of the park they were currently residing in and hugged his knees closely to his chest.  
  
Yamato sat next to him, and to Taichi's surprise, laid a hand on his arm. I've been thinking about what you said.  
  
Which part? I've had a lot to say.  
  
The part about you wanting to be with me. And well... I lied Taichi. You've always been important to me, even if I haven't shown it. When I said I didn't want to be in a relationship with you, I was lying.   
  
Taichi smiled and took a hold of Yamato's hand. I'm glad because you mean a lot to me as well.  
  
Taichi's heart warmed as Yamato leaned against him. For several moments they sat there, allowing the breeze to run through their hair.  
  
So... Is this beginning of a a relationship? Yamato asked, his voice tiny and sounding rather unlike usual. He clutched Taichi more tightly and seemed content.   
  
Taichi smiled, hugging the blonde closer to him. He tilted Yamato's creamy chin towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
For once in his life, he was going to be the cool collected one, for Yamato suddenly seemed like a frightened child. And it was at this time that he realized Yamato was a broken doll that needed to be glued back together.  
  
**End of Chapter 3  
  
** More will come soon. I already have a plan and such. I would really appreciate reviews, for I've been away for quite some time and I want to see who's still out there! =)  



	4. Drowning the Flower

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon, unfortunately.  
  
Yay! I'm glad to see there are still plenty out there! It's great to know; I had been weary of posting a chapter or not.  
  
Anyway, here's the next installment, so enjoy and review if possible =)  
  
**Gunning Down Romance  
Chapter 4:  
  
**Where are you two going? Hikari asked, laying on her bed as she watched her older brother get dressed for his date.  
  
Taichi smiled at her through the reflection of the mirror as he fastened his shirt. We're going to a movie and perhaps a bite to eat later.  
  
Hikari smiled and continued to watch her brother. Taichi always thought it to be peculiar that he and his sibling had such an honest relationship where they shared many things other siblings would not. Then again, no one had saved the entire world, nor almost killed their sister while doing so... Taichi felt a pang of guilt enter his stomach, but it was soon replaced by a feeling of warmth towards her. There would be no better sibling than her.  
  
He turned around and smiled. How do I look?  
  
You look perfect. Yamato will eat you up! she said, giggling and beginning to flip through a magazine.  
  
Hmm. That's almost what I'm afraid of...  
  
Hikari glanced up, puzzled. She nodded her head when she finally understood. Yamato understands this is a relationship. It's not going to be a quick... well, you know, sexual encounter. As if you would ever allow something like _that_ to happen.  
  
Except the fact that I did allow that to happen a year ago, thought Taichi. He sighed and waved goodbye to his sister and was soon out of the apartment building, awaiting eagerly on the corner for Yamato to pick him up.  
  
Within minutes, Yamato's gray car pulled to the side of the road long enough for Taichi to climb in. They hadn't talked very much on the way to the movie. In fact, Taichi had no idea what movie they were seeing or where they were going.  
  
After a short time, they parked at the usual theater and ended up paying tickets for _Tomb Raider 2_.   
  
Angelina Jolie's a beauty, isn't she? Yamato asked, taking a seat next to Taichi in the back of the theater.   
  
She's pretty... doesn't really do anything for me, though, Taichi said with a chuckle, shoving into his mouth a handful of popcorn. Once he finished chewing, he lowered his hand and lightly grasped Yamato's, running a thumb over his palm. You do.  
  
Yamato smiled slightly and leaned forward, placing his lips softly on Taichi's. They stayed in the content position until the movie began rolling and they were each entranced by Angelina Jolie's amazing body skills.  
  
At least, that's what Taichi thought. He was sitting there innocently, inside anticipating what the next scene would bring like any other person there. Except Yamato, it seemed. Taichi's heart had skipped a beat when Yamato slipped his hand on Taichi's thigh. He hadn't paid too much attention to it, though, for he merely thought that Yamato was trying to express his happiness.  
  
Was he _ever_ wrong.   
  
In one swift motion, Yamato was ducking down and cupping Taichi's package with one hand while the other to unzipper the pants he was wearing. Taichi cried out, and a few people turned to look at him, but most didn't bother since at that precise moment, there had been a shocking scene.  
  
Yamato seemed to take Taichi's cry out as an encouragement to continue, so he began to pull down Taichi's underwear. Despite some good feelings, Taichi knew this was not the time. He didn't want this... well, not yet anyway.   
  
he sputtered. Stop, please!  
  
Yamato seemed to think this was still encouragement, so Taichi ended up pushing him upright.  
  
What the fuck? Yamato hissed.  
  
What are you doing?  
  
Giving you the pleasure you deserve, you idiot.  
  
Taichi sighed and began putting his pants back together. What did we _just_ talk about the other day?  
  
About not having sex. Sex' being the key word. This is just oral, no biggie.  
  
Oral sex - that's what it's called. Yamato, why can't you just get it? I don't want this.  
  
Gods, aren't you going to be the most _exciting_ partner, Yamato said sarcastically, turning his gaze from Taichi and beginning to watch the movie with his arms crossed and body rigid.  
  
They didn't speak again for the remainder of the movie. When it was over, Yamato walked quickly, and it was hard for Taichi to keep up with. Finally, he grabbed Yamato's silky arm and said, Let's grab a bite to eat.  
  
Why? So you can insult me more?  
  
  
  
The two males walked across the street to a diner they had been inside many times. In less than twenty minutes, they had food sitting in front of them and were currently in an awkward silence.  
  
Why do you do that, Yamato?  
  
Do what? he asked flatly, staring at his food.  
  
Want to engage in sexual activity so soon in our relationship?   
  
I'm not used to anything otherwise, okay? There, you happy? I said it. Yamato sighed and glanced up at Taichi. He leaned forward and said, I don't see what the big deal is, anyway. Who cares if we have sex early in a relationship? We've done it in the past, so it's not like we're unfamiliar with each other's body.  
  
Taichi was taken aback. He wasn't sure what to reply to that, and had to think about it for a moment. Finally, he took a bite of his fry and said, Let me put it to you this way: think of us as a blossoming flower, okay? I mean, we are, right? In a romance sense, too.  
  
Yamato nodded, staring at him in the eyes to continue.  
  
So, we wouldn't want to soak it completely by having sex so soon. It would be like drowning a tiny plant that's just sprouting.  
  
Yamato rolled his eyes. Oh come on, Taichi. That's a flower; we're supposed to be a romantic relationship.  
  
Exactly. We don't need to rush into anything. Besides, we would be killing the romance if we had sex this early.  
  
Like gunning down romance by shooting a bullet into it?  
  
Taichi smiled. Yamato finally seemed to realize it.  
  
***  
  
An hour or so later, Yamato was dropping Taichi off at his apartment building, walking him up to the doorstep. They kissed briefly, but mainly Taichi was holding the taller, yet thinner teen in his arms. When they broke apart, Yamato bit his lip.  
  
I'm sorry... about everything. It's just that–– he paused, and turned his gaze away.  
  
What is it?  
  
Never mind, it's nothing. Yamato smiled. I'll see you on Monday, than. And I'll call you tomorrow.  
  
Taichi smiled and leaned in for another kiss. He watched Yamato descend down the stairs and into his car before going inside.   
  
He resolved one thing this evening. He was going to find out exactly why his boyfriend got into this sexual mess of confusion in the first place.   
  
**End of Chapter 4  
  
**I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm going on vacation tomorrow and so I wanted to get out something that might satisfy you awesome people. =)


	5. A Young Couple

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon, unfortunately.  
  
Hey, I'm back from vacation and glad to see so many of you enjoying my story. =) So, here's the next installment.  
  
**Gunning Down Romance  
Chapter 5: A Young Couple  
  
**  
A few weeks went by since the evening Yamato tried to give Taichi a blow job during _Tomb Raider_. A month and a half, to be precise. Much more smoothly running dates went by, and the two males seemed more comfortable around each other. They were, as most would observe, acting like a young couple falling in love with each other. Kisses here, snuggles there; each satisfied with physical contact, as well as the pure feeling of warmth the other could provide.   
  
At least, that's what Taichi had hoped. He wasn't quite sure how Yamato exactly felt. Yamato had never had a relationship lasting longer than two weeks with sex during the first few dates.   
  
It was a Saturday morning when Yamato came waltzing into the cafe where Taichi was awaiting him for a coffee with a newspaper in hand. He slid easily into the chair and continued to gaze at the paper in grasp.  
  
No hello? Taichi asked, wondering what on earth could be so interesting.  
  
Good morning, Taichi. Without a glance, he said, I need a job.  
  
What on earth for? You're father has a great job.  
  
Yamato seemed to dismiss the statement. What do you think about fast food? Or perhaps I should work in retail; I'm rather good with stylish things.  
  
That you are, Taichi said, looking upon his boyfriend with the perfectly sculptured hair and stylish outsit.  
  
It was then that Yamato finally glanced up. Sorry sweetheart, it's just that I really want to find the perfect job for me.  
  
Taichi sat thoughtfully, and finally settled on saying, Well, if I know you well, you _don't_ want to be working in fast food. You'd probably become anorexic due to the disgusting food.  
  
Taichi, don't make fun of anorexics, please.  
  
I'm not. I'm just saying that the food is so repulsing at those places that you would just not eat for hours on end, that's all.  
  
Then why do you indulge at those places?  
  
Because they're cheap and fast food. Taichi grinned. Besides, I do so much activities that I work it off fast.  
  
Are you saying I'm fat?  
  
Taichi rolled his eyes. No. Now what would you like to drink?  
  
Skim milk latte. No foam.  
  
Taichi puzzled at his boyfriend, who sat skimming the newspaper for a job, as he walked towards the counter. He paid for Yamato's latte and got himself a hot chocolate. As he brought it back to the table, he found Yamato's newspaper neatly folded and with a content expression on his face.  
  
Thank you, he said, as Taichi sat and handed him the latte. I think I've settled on sending applications to a few retail stores and one to here.   
  
Yeah? I saw the _Help Wanted_ sign in the window. I suppose I should get myself to find a job.  
  
Yamato shrugged. If you feel like it, than you will send some resumes in.  
  
Taichi smiled. Oh! I wanted to tell you: my parents are going out for the evening to a hotel and Hikari will be with Miyako. I was wondering–– At this point, Taichi rubbed his foot along Yamato's leg, ––if you would like to spend the night?  
  
Yamato raised an eyebrow. I would love to. Do you need me to pick up anything for tonight?  
  
Taichi shook his head. There's no need to pick up any. _Any_ meaning condoms, of course.  
  
Yamato said simply, not pushing the subject any further. Taichi noticed that whenever sex was mentioned, they both sort of shrugged it off and Yamato became rather emotionless. Then again, he was almost always without expression. At least that's how he acted in public.   
  
All right. Taichi was amazed by the way time was moving so fast. Two months ago, Taichi was taking a walk with him and he admitted to Taichi that he lied and wanted to be in a relationship with him.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, Yamato was placing his overnight bag –– which was rather stuffed for just _one_ night's sleep away from home –– into Taichi's bedroom.   
  
I thought we could watch a movie, Taichi said, as he slipped one into the DVD machine and turned it on.   
  
Oh? Which one would that be?  
  
I don't know. I grabbed the first thing I saw.  
  
Yamato sniggered and patted the cushion next to him. When Taichi sat down, Yamato stole the remote from him and turned off the television. Why don't we just skip it?  
  
Taichi paused for a moment, a smile flickering his face. I think that's a good idea.  
  
The two males fell into a passionate make out session. Passionate, yet slow. The kisses were unambiguous and not randomly over the body. Each motion definite and beautiful. Something Taichi would always treasure.  
  
After a while, Taichi pulled back and Yamato cuddled up to his chest. As Taichi stroked his hair, he said, I'm very happy, you know. Never been so happy in my life, actually.  
  
I know, Yamato said. A moment of silence passed before Yamato said, You're the only one I've ever let stroke my hair.  
  
Taichi smiled. I guess that makes me the special one?  
  
You are special, Yamato said, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Taichi's lips.  
  
Taichi smiled lazily. I love you.  
  
Yamato's eyes widened slightly, and for once in his life it seemed, he hadn't anything to say to that. I... um...  
  
Don't say anything, okay? I don't want you to feel obliged to saying it back. You will when the time is ready. Taichi leaned and planted a kiss on Yamato's forehead.   
  
Thank you, was all Yamato said.   
  
And that was the last thing either of them said, for they were so content, they fell asleep there.  
  
***  
  
Taichi stretched and yawned, feeling confused as to why there was a lack of body on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Yamato in the kitchen frying something.  
  
What are you making?  
  
Yamato didn't turn, but replied,   
  
Taichi yawned again and watched his boyfriend use his magical fingers to cook what would be a delicious meal. Of course, Taichi's theory was proven right as he ate his first bite.   
  
It's yummy. Thank you.  
  
Yamato shrugged. It's something.  
  
They ate in silence, which was why he heard the door clicking.   
  
Hikari must be home, Taichi said, not really caring if she saw Yamato.  
  
Taichi was wrong. His parents entered the house and hid no surprise to Yamato's presence.  
  
I was bored because Hikari left, Taichi explained.  
  
His parents seemed to appreciate the explanation, for they went to their bedroom and shut the door.  
  
Do your parents know?  
  
Know what? Taichi asked, removing his and Yamato's plate to the dishwasher.  
  
That you're gay and dating me.  
  
Taichi admitted. But Hikari does.  
  
Yamato nodded. My dad knows.  
  
Taichi hadn't meant to sound irritated, but somehow his tone as if he were.  
  
He just does. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Taichi shook his head. No, I don't. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like an ass.  
  
Yamato shrugged. It's okay. He glanced at the clock and said, Speaking of my father, I should really be going.  
  
  
  
I just have some stuff to do, he said, as he stood and began collecting his things, although the only things that were out were his hair gel and comb. I'll call you tonight.  
  
Taichi followed him to the door and kissed him goodbye. He couldn't be happier. He resided that these last few months of his school life would be the best in the world.   
  
  
**End of Chapter_  
  
_**I know, I know. It was very mushy and stuff. Nothing really exciting, but I'm trying to show _some_ happiness before the plot thickens. You'll all thank me when the next few chapters are installed ;)


End file.
